Draco Kitty!
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: This is inspired by Pretty Kitty, but as you can tell, it is Draco not Harry with the cat appendages. Also he isn't with the Twins.- Draco and Harry discover some strange feelings for each other when they are paired together for a Transfiguration assignment. Draco also gains some cute additions and leaves Harry helpless to his whims. Draco is still going to hex McGonagal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a total crackfic. DO NOT JUDGE ME! I was playing Wii music and have a Draco character that had a violin solo. That does not mean that this is a music fic, just I saw how fast the character was moving and I had dirty thoughts. Sorry if that is more than you wanted to know, but Shower Room came to me and my friend shortly after that scene in FMA Brotherhood. It might not be a crackfic later, just seems like one to me right now. This happens in the Goblet of Fire, so if you somehow haven't read up to that book and finished it, then don't complain to me for the spoilers or don't read. _**THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MOVIE! THE MOVIE GOES INSTANTLY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR IS WHEN THE OTHER SCHOOLS COME, THE BOOKS SAY THAT IT IS A WHILE OF REGULAR SCHOOL BEFORE THAT!**_You are entering here at your own risk of spoiling something or ruining your possibly virgin mind to the thought of Harry and Draco as well as M/M relationships. I don't just stop at the relationships either, I go on to the sex, so don't like, again, I say DON'T READ! Okey, as I keep thinking I don't think that this is a crackfic, so retract that previous statement. This happens in Draco's POV. AH I FINALLY KNOW COLLIN McCREEVYE'S LITTLE BROTHER'S NAME! NEIGEL! There you go Meganla, we always forgot it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I just own this plot and a few of my own characters.

Warning: M/M DRARRY! So fucking HOT! Also, umm, Meganla, don't judge me, but there might be some Mpreg later... again MIGHT! We'll see how far I get.

Harry: Stay out of our love life!

Draco: (kisses him and smirks at me) You only wish we were real and were together like this.

Me: Well duh! Why else would I write this? And DON'T TEASE ME!

Draco/Harry: (Chuckle)

Harry: (Latches onto Draco's neck and hums against him at the moans he elicits.) If we didn't tease you, we wouldn't have anything to do but wait for you to drag us into your story.

Me: Oh bite me! I know you like it. Okey! LET'S GET GOING!

Harry: We don't bite girls, just each other!

Classes start this year as normal, but I know that the TriWizard Tournament is going to happen here only because my father told me. I have been avoiding Harry ever since my boasting comment about Fudge inviting us personally to the Quiditch World Cup. I don't even know why I felt that urge to boast to them.

"Draco," Harry greets me as we head into a class.

"Harry," I address in return, using his first name for the first time aloud to him. I almost shock myself with this realization, but just go to one of the last remaining seats, just across the isle where Harry sits with Ron and Hermione. They scowl at me, but Harry just pays attention when the teacher comes in. I turn my own attention to the professor as well and do my work.

The class ends and I go to lunch, finding myself followed down by Harry and his friends. They don't speak to me, but I hear them talking and almost smile hearing Harry's voice. _What the bloody hell is __with me almost smiling like a goof for Harry, and why am I not calling him Potter even in my head?_ I ask myself quizzically. We go to our next classes for that day and the next day we have one class together and Harry has only addressed me that once

I try to ignore him in classes now and am only unable to when Snape makes us sit by each other in Potions. Harry doesn't even address me now and it almost hurts that he barely looks at me. I grimace briefly and instantly regret it when Harry looks at me.

"If it is such torture to be even near me, then maybe you can beg your precious teacher, because everyone knows I bloody well can't," Harry hisses as he stirs his cauldron.

"It wasn't that Harry," I say and I realize that the use of his first name isn't lost on him this time. "Just forget it," I say hurriedly and begin to chop more ingredients.

The next days are weird and then the night for the arrival of the other schools. I scowl at the girls who sashay across the floor. The Dumstrang boys are much more enjoyable because they are basically defacing the floor with their staffs then scowl when I see Igor Karkaroff. I listen to the talk of the tournament and scowl again at finding that I can't enter. My dad would have been proud if I had and won.

I wait for the time to pass while watching other oafs stick their names in the Goblet. When the names are drawn I sit and watch indifferently. The goblet fire glows red instead of blue and another name is shot out.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledor reads quietly then speaks louder, "Harry Potter," He pauses a moment before growing angry, "HARRY POTTER!" He shouts out and Hermione shoves him forward.

I feel my heart tug uncomfortably as I watch him walk up, alone and confused. How is that possible? I listen as people shout out in anger that he cheated. He vanishes into the back room and then we are dismissed after the usual goodnight and Dumbledor's famous "Pip, pip." I drag my feet and worry my lip as I worry in my head for Harry. _What the bloody hell is this? I am worrying about that messy haired brat?! WHY? _I throw myself onto my bed as I think this and want to scream into my pillow. I don't for the sake of not being questioned, but I do pull my curtains around me and punch the pillow.

I am in some confusing sort of torture as we walk to the stands for the first challenge and I am disinterested in the first three. I admit that it was entertaining to watch, but now we are waiting for Harry to come out and I am on the edge of my seat. I am so nervous and am watching every move the boy makes while he dodges the Hungarian Horntail's flames then feel my heart sink into my stomach when the dragon breaks its chain and flies after Harry.

I feel my face drain of color when the Horntail cries out and then fades altogether and we don't see or hear anything for a minute. I cheer when everyone else does as Harry finally comes up and grabs the egg. The first challenge is over and he goes into the medical area below the stands for his burns. I run down and meet him there and look hopefully at him until the salve is placed over his wounds and he is left alone. I run forward and almost want to hug him, but tamp these psychotic feelings down and just look at him, trying to sound indifferent I speak, "Congratulations, I thought that you were actually pretty good out there, Harry," I say, it sounds a bit kinder than I would have hoped.

"Umm, thanks for that Malfoy, but why are you being nice?" he asks, and looks worried.

"I just thought that you deserved it! Nothing more than that!" I say in defensive.

"I see, well, I don't think that you are supposed to be down here, and I don't have to stay any longer, so bye," He says waving his hand minutely and leaving.

I frown to myself then feel like a total idiot for having done this. I go back out and return to my dorm and don't exit it until morning for breakfast and classes.

The next few class days are hell. I don't even speak to Harry and he doesn't speak to me either, doesn't even greet me or look at me.

"Your winter exams are coming up, and for this class we will be doing a project," Professor McGonagal says crisply and waves her wand to the chalk board. "You will be paired randomly and do a project on partial transfiguration, I will cast the spell and if you haven't figured out the pros and cons to the spell, and haven't even the slightest clue on how to remove them, you fail. You aren't allowed to remove them however, if you do, you fail," She says explaining further, but I just space her out, whoever I am paired with will have paid attention. She begins calling up names as she plucks them from a hat and I focus again. "Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter," She calls without a glance up or pause, she just goes right on with the rest of them as I look back at the suddenly rigid Harry. Others are starting to move to their partners, so I do the same and stand by his desk, ignoring Weasley and Granger's glares.

"What is with that look, Harry?" I ask attempting to say it sharply, but I sound more honestly curious for using his first name.

"I don't want to be partners with you," Harry says and looks up at me. Not really glaring, but it is hostile still.

"I am not so pleased either," I say with a scoff and turn on my heel, going back to my desk and gathering my things before she calls one of each pair up for their spell.

"Draco!" She calls and I snap up in fear.

"Can't it be Harry?" I ask, not wanting to have some dumb animal appendages on me for the next week.

"No!" McGonagal snaps and curls her finger for me to come up.

I groan and do, then shiver as the spell washes over me. She finishes with the other people, "The affects should become noticeable within an hour, you are dismissed," She says and shoos us out.

I whine and walk out with Harry considering we need to talk now about when we are going to work on it. We then go to lunch and eat at our respective tables before meeting up again.

"Merlin!" Harry nearly shouts as he looks up at me.

"What?" I ask with an irritated twitch of my ears, that was loud.

"Here," Harry says, taking my wrist gently and guiding my hand up to the top of my head. I feel odd protuberances and give him a quizzical look. I then pull my hand back and walk to the nearest boys lavatory.

I look in the mirror and instantly shout out at what I see, "What in MERLINS NAME ARE THESE!?" I screech and try to claw them off. I yelp and whine when I actually feel claws coming from my fingertips. I look at my hands then feel something brush the back of my leg. I instantly grab at it and yank it up to look at it. I yelp at this as well as I feel like I almost yanked my tail off. "A tail too!?" I wail then look at Harry. "This has to be a joke!" I say as he tries to hold back his laughter.

"McGonagal changed everyone a little bit, who knows what they look like right now, just be glad that you don't have fur everywhere," Harry says, honestly trying to soothe me. He then reaches a hand up hesitantly and scratches behind my ear. I feel my knees go weak and a strange sound comes from my chest. "Figures, you have the cat weak spots," He muses then brings his hand down and strokes at my jaw and neck. I tilt my head up and press into his hand as he smiles and almost laughs. I keep pushing towards him and end up feeling his chest against mine as he the scratches at me neck. When he stops, I notice our proximity and jump back as though I had been shocked.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I demand with a sharp snap and turning away from him slightly.

"Had to see how much it affected you," Harry says innocently, then strokes at my ear again. I turn my head suddenly and take a warning snap at his hand.

"Fuck off Harry!" I spit, it is harsh, but it still sounds too nice, since I feel like I physically can't call him Potter.

"By the way, why is it that lately you have been calling me Harry, not Potter or Scarhead?" Harry asks and shuffles up to sit on the counter of sinks.

"None of your beeswax," I spit again and stalk out, feeling my tail twitch irritably. I go do my dorm room and ignore the rest of my classes for the day. I then head to the library to begin this damned project as Harry and I had agreed. I walk in and sit by the tousle haired boy and glower at the books he is already buried in.

"Didn't know if I would see you tonight," Harry says and hands me a book. I open it and eye him briefly before diving in.

When I read a certain bit of information out of the third book I yelp and look at Harry. "Harry," I say with a squeak, "This one says that partial transfiguration spells can be permanent!" I say and feel tears come to my eyes.

"I am sure that McGonagal used a safe spell that can be removed," He says and begins to stroke at my back. I instantly begin to purr and arch into his touch. "I think I really like you as a cat," He muses and moves closer to me on the bench. I am too tired and loving his touches to really care until I feel hot air against my ear. I open my eyes, but can't protest in time before I feel a light, but still sharp nip at my ear.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that for?!" I ask and push him away.

I see him almost laughing but also apologizing and seeming to mean it. "Sorry, I just had to see how sensitive they were. Can you hear out of them?" He asks and I get a quizzical look.

"I think so, I guess I didn't really notice, my hearing is sharper for sure." I respond then almost flinch away when his hand comes up towards my cat ears again.

"I won't hurt you again," he says and snaps a few times by each ear. "Looks like it," He muses as he watches them flicker at the sound. He then places a hand gently on my neck while I stare at him.

_What are you doing Harry, if you are going to scratch my neck, at least scratch it, don't just let your hand sit there. Wait, I don't like that look, or do I? Bloody hell, he's going to kiss me!_ I nearly scream this out loud, but keep it in my head as I am frozen to my spot now while he leans in. I feel his soft lips crush into mine and I moan into them as the kiss is deepened. He licks at my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I give in, letting his tongue roam across my mouth. I realize that I like this, but I don't like being passive, so I shove my tongue against his and then take over the kiss. I place my hands on his shoulders and push him back into his spot then come over him to kiss deeper. I then pull back and break the kiss with a small hum and look at him and his kiss-bruised lips. _Why the hell did I do that? Why didn't I just push him away the second I knew what he was going to do. . . Because I wanted this, I wanted him. I have for a long time now I suppose._

He just pants and looks up at me through his long eyelashes and with those vibrant green eyes that everyone says look like his mother's. I grin then kiss his nose and return to sitting in my own spot. "What happens now?" Harry asks in a whisper.

"Whatever you want," I respond then close our books and place the ones we haven't read yet in a stack to check out. I need something to do with my hands so I stroke the quill he was using for notes.

"Can we kiss like that again?" He asks in a barely perceptible voice.

"Probably shouldn't push our luck here," I say with a grin, betting that we would get caught if we tempted fate a second time. I stand, gather the books and take them to Madam Pince to check them out then lead Harry out and down to the Slytherin dorms.

"Am I allowed in here?" He asks and sticks his hands in his pockets nervously.

"We tell anyone who asks, we are working on our project." I say calmly, then enter the dormitory calmly, like I wasn't leading a Gryffindor into my common room. Everyone looks at us, but a quick glare at them keeps them from asking as we walk on through and to the fourth year boys dorm. I gesture for him to enter, then lock the door behind him. I drop the books on the closest bed then grasp at his robe collar and pull him in again, hungrily, and kiss him. He hums into the kiss then moans when I nip at his lips and tongue. I let my hands roam over his chest and run just under the hem of his shirt before breaking the kiss. I quickly latch onto his collarbone, just far enough down that it shouldn't be hard to hide, but high enough that if people see it, they know that he is claimed, and that I can see it and know that he is mine. I run the pads of my thumbs across his hips and stroke them in circles while I break the seal between my mouth and his skin and kiss him wetly up his neck.

"Draco," Harry keens. I nip at his earlobe and bite lightly at the sensitive skin just behind his ear before coming back to his face and kissing his cheeks, nose, eyelids, and finally his mouth again.

When I am satisfied finally I pull back and hold him still as he seems to want to follow, "Is that what you had in mind?" I ask teasingly.

"Yes, and much more!" Harry says approvingly and still seeming a bit dazed as I still stroke circles on his hips. "Now what? What are we now? What do we do? How do we keep this quiet?" He asks and bombards me with questions.

"I don't know, I just know that I didn't start feeling like this today," I hum and pull Harry over to my bed. We both sit on it and I pull back and position myself in it, spreading my legs before pulling Harry by his hips in between them with his back to my chest. I rest my chin on his head and hum a little lullaby. "You are so beautiful Harry," I whisper after the song is finished. I watch his cheeks color up and smirk lightly at this.

"You are too, with or without the cat appendages," he says and reaches his arms up to scratch at my ears again. I purr and feel the vibrations go through both of our bodies as we sit there.

"Shit!" I swear, suddenly realizing that these things are going to last a week. "I will still be like this for the Yule Ball!" I wail and feel the desperate need to curl into a ball and mewl myself to sleep.

"Shh!" Harry says and turns in my lap to face me. He stokes at my cheeks and rubs at my ears to silence me then kisses my nose when I stop crying. "You will look beautiful still, and there will be like 15 other people with strange animal appendages," He says soothingly and strokes his hands up and down along my sides. "It'll be just fine," He murmurs against my ear then nips at my earlobe.

I moan at the small bite and realize that he is a bit more than inexperienced. We end up falling asleep like that, with Harry curled in between my legs and me holding him closely there.

* * *

A/N: Cute Right? I mean, isn't the thought of Draco with kitty ears and a tail, just enough to make you wanna faint, let alone the though of Harry and Draco making your nose bleed? Well, REVIEW PLEASE! I need reviews, okey? I don't have that many on any of my stories, and it would be nice to get a few every now and again. I don't update as fast if I don't get Reviews. So if you want Draco to fuck Harry's brains out SAY SO! Otherwise this might be just one of those weak fluffs that I can't quite make, but will just to torture you. . . Trust me I am capable of anything if I don't get my way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you didn't give me a review on the last chapter and you are continuing now. . . YOU HAVE GOT NERVE! I also retract my previous statement that it won't follow the movie, the only thing that will is that I am jumping ahead a bit and placing Blaise in for Crabbe, mostly because I might continue right into the next book or two. (No I will not be giving every detail from the books in these chapters, just be warned that it might be long, still might retract this statement later, though I will go on a little into the next book aka The Order of the Phoenix.) Harry also got a haircut in this, I didn't like the really shaggy hair in the movie.

Draco: Okay. . . um she is getting into one of her moody rampages, so please don't make us suffer for not reviewing. . . PLEASE!

Harry: Shit. . . I don't know about you Draco, but I am getting out of the country for a few days at least. . . if you people don't review, that may become longer or permanent.

Me: I love how they fear me!

Draco: YOU GAVE ME CAT EARS AND A TAIL! OF COURSE I FEAR YOU!

Harry: *slips hands around Draco's waist* Buy you are so cute with them, *strokes ears lightly*

Me: Aww. . . SHIT, dirty thoughts, need napkin, nose bleeding! *runs off in search of said napkin*

Draco: Serves her right *turns to Harry and kisses him passionately* But I bet that those thoughts are about to become real.

Harry: *smirks at his kitten* Wait a sec, how do I keep ending up in the dom position?

Draco: I look better writhing in blissful agony. *kisses Harry again with an erotic moan*

Harry: Let's admit that we both do. . .Okay, we are not doing this in front of her audience, so here- Enjoy her sick twisted mind and if you judge her as being a freak, well then you have not seen the people around here!

Harry: Disclaimer: She does not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, any of the seven, and she never will. She makes no profits, just good conversations with friends.

Draco: Warning: You just saw that above, right? Well that is innocent compared to what she has in store for you to read and us to do, so if you are uncomfortable with the thought of boyxboy stuff then get out, if you don't like DracoxHarry or what may become a HarryxDraco, then get out. If you don't like half cat people well too bad! To be honest, aside from the extra appendages, _**she**_ basically is a cat. . . she sleeps funny. . . (It's kinda weird when she sleeps WITH her cat, they look alike!) I think I have given you sufficient parameters, so you are continuing into chapter 2 fully warned and if you don't like it for any of these reasons and you put a review saying that, well it is your own fault! ENJOY!

* * *

I wake first, panting and feeling overly warm when I realize that Harry is still asleep in my lap. "Shit," I whisper, hoping he won't wake up, especially feeling the certain object prodding into his lower back. I try to shift around just enough to get away, but he is too fully on me that I am stuck. I moan in despair and quickly regret it when Harry stirs. I look at him sheepishly and feel an instant flush come to my face when he looks at me quizzically.

"Got a problem?" Harry asks with a slight tweak at the corner of his mouth that lets me know that he feels it.

"Just move and I'll handle it," I say with distress.

"Can I help?" He asks with a gleam.

"I think you helped enough by causing it," I say with a rueful smirk as he moves around to let me up. I try to head for the bathroom, but only make it a few steps before I am knocked to the floor and effectively pinned by Harry. "What the hell!? Get off!" I demand and try to push him off, but the oddly frail boy manages to hold me down and I see the hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Please," He pleads softly and gets a sad look in his eyes briefly.

"Fine, if you really want to suck me off that much, then just do it," I say caving to those gentle green eyes. I almost regret it a second later when he has my trousers off and is instantly down on my erection. "SHIT!" I swear as he suddenly takes in about half in one go. "Harry," I moan and clutch one hand down in his dark locks. I grasp around with my other hand and find the curtain of another bed that I landed near. The grip I take on it could probably tear it down, but I avoid pulling as much as possible with either hand. "Shit! Harry, stop!" I plead, knowing that someone has to be able to hear me, I can't speak quietly at all at the moment, and I won't be able to keep silent in any way if he keeps this up. "Please, stop, someone will HEAR!" I shout when he pulls off with a rather volatile 'pop' making me gasp and pant. I instantly sit up and nearly overbalance and fall over on him.

"Sorry," Harry says with a wicked grin.

"No you're not," I say with a little frown. I manage to crawl around to retrieve my trousers and barely stand to get back onto the bed and into the. "God, don't just take me like that, especially without a few good charms," I say and close my eyes. I hear someone try to enter but I remember that I locked the door. "Bloody hell," I curse then wave my wand at the door.

"Draco, we heard you yelling- What is HE doing here?" Blaise and Goyle come in and Blaise asks.

"We were working on our project and we got into an argument," I say smoothly as I eye Harry momentarily.

"Oh, well, just holler if he pulls his wand out on you," Blaise says with a slight glare at Harry as he ushers Goyle out and eyes me briefly before closing the door.

Harry grins broadly at me when the door is latched, "If I pull out my wand, I can almost guarantee that you won't yell for them," Harry says wickedly.

"We aren't doing anything after how close that was," I say and catch his frown. "Not in here that is," I add quickly with a grin. "I'll keep the books here, but let's get out of the Slytherin dormitory before they suspect us of what we aren't innocent of," I say pointedly making sure he catches my every word before I kiss him lightly and lead him out and up a few floors to a prefects bathroom. The second that the door is closed, I lock it and put a silencing charm on the large room and instantly attack Harry. "This is what you get for being so damn persistent to suck me off," I growl as I rip off his vest and shirt to suckle on his collarbone.

Harry clutches at my hair and back and moans deeply at each nip and suck I make on the sensitive flesh. I go down to his well toned abs and lick at them while he twines his hands into my hair and laughs a bit at how this tickles. He full out snorts when I delve my tongue into his belly button and tries to stop my attentions there, but I only focus there more. When Harry begins to become breathless with his laughter, I stop and go up to suck on his pert buds. He moans at this and begins to thrust his hips against my leg.

"No," I say forcibly as I pull away and stand a few steps back. "This is your punishment for almost getting me caught, you can't seek pleasure. If I give you pleasure, that is because I feel like it, not because you asked me to give it," I say with authority as I stand back with my hands on my hips. "Am I understood, Harry?" I ask eying him as he pouts.

"Yes, Draco," He replies and closes his eyes as I come back to him and resume abusing his nubs. I then begin to rub at his clothed erection and smirk at how he moans wildly.

"That's better," I say and hook my thumbs into the waistband of his pants and boxers. I pull them down and go down with them, ending up facing his lovely erection, "Harry," I breath over it and watch him tense at the warm breath. I lick lightly up the underside of it then lap at the small amount of precum leaking from the tip. I decide to stop torturing Harry and take him all in, gagging slightly at how large he is before relaxing my throat and bobbing a bit on his dick.

"Merlin!" He shouts out to the ceiling. I almost laugh, and the small amount of laughter that I can't suppress vibrates around his throbbing cock, making him throw his head back, it cracking loudly against the stone. I instantly pull off him and stand, holding his head in my hands as he tears up. "Ow," He complains in a reedy voice.

"Oh!" I exclaim and hold him close, sitting us on the edge of the tub and checking the back of his head for any bleeding. Finding none, I kiss the top of his head gently and smile softly at him, "Sorry baby," I apologize and kiss his nose.

"My own fault I guess," Harry replies and sits up from his leaning position.

I look over at the empty bath and smile a bit wider, "Wanna hop in?" I ask with a wink. Harry nods enthusiastically, getting an almost sick look after that shakes his head too much and I laugh a bit before flicking my wand towards the great faucets, turning them on and watching the colored waters flow into the tub. I kiss Harry again, cupping his cheek with one hand and letting the other hand go down and curl around his hip. When the faucets suddenly stop, I know that the tub is full, and I pull away from Harry to bare myself. I stand, then point to the tub, "In, and no peaking," I say. He pouts but obeys me, takes off his glasses and dips in. I undress and slip in behind him, kissing his neck and pulling him against me.

"Draco," Harry pants, wrapping his arms around my neck, and presses himself more firmly against my chest.

I sit on the little edge in the tub, settle him into my lap, and let my hand drift down towards Harry's entrance, giving him plenty warning as to my intentions. When I do reach the puckered entrance, his breath hitches, but he doesn't stop me and I look at him to be sure that he understands what is happening here. "Harry?" I say softly, asking, to be sure that he is willing.

"Go ahead," He pants heavily back.

I accept this and let my first finger slip in with a muttered spell that slicks him up and uses a waterproof lubrication on my hand. I move slowly, making sure to watch his face and be sure that he isn't in too much discomfort. It slips in and he scrunches his face up slightly, making me stop. When he relaxes again, I move it, pumping it in and out slowly, uncertain as to how well he is taking this.

"Draco, more!" Harry pleads and lays his head back on my shoulder, bringing his arms up around my neck again.

I take this as consent for a second finger so I do the same as the first, but even slower, knowing that this is usually uncomfortable. Harry, being Harry, takes it all in stride and is quickly panting again, writhing in pleasure and begging for more again. I don't offer it right away, scissoring my fingers and then curling them while searching within him for that one spot that will make him howl like a werewolf. When I find it, I am not disappointed and he clutches tightly to my hair and shoulder, as he pants in pleasure.

"Merlin, Draco, what the bloody hell was that?" He asks in short bursts of breath.

"That is the key to your pleasure," I say with a smirk, "Your prostate," I say and nibble at his ear lobe as I abuse that spot on occasion. I am sure to stimulate it as I press a third and final finger into him, feeling him tense slightly at the stretch. I wait for him to be ready again before doing much, then I slowly remove my fingers, feeling that he is ready for more and hear him moan at the loss. "Don't worry, more will come soon," I whisper and use the same water resistant lube on my own erection, hissing slightly at the sensation that the spell causes. I lift Harry up by his hips and gently place him over it, letting it press lightly into him, "You ready?" I ask, again making sure that this is entirely by his consent.

"More than," Harry pants and relaxes beautifully for me. I twist him at the last second, making him face me, then slowly let him come down, on and over my cock. "Gah!" He gasps in unison with me. We both try to regain our control, me from the vast amount of pleasure that his tight heat brings, him from the discomfort that my dick is in his ass.

I kiss lightly at his chest, licking around his nipples as he pants and adjusts, "Just waiting on you, no rush," I whisper as I nip lightly at a pert bud, drawing a sharp gasp from him. We sit there for a few moments, and each time that he tenses for even a moment I am gasping slightly from the tightening this makes.

Harry's whole body finally relaxes as he rests his head on my shoulder again, looking lazily up at me, "Move, please," He keens in a slightly reedy voice as I am entranced in his emerald eyes.

I barely comprehend his words and raise his hips slightly with my own hands, then let him slide back down, being slow and gentle as before, but still hearing him hiss slightly at the discomfort. He suddenly sits up and clutches his eyes closed. "I'm sorry," I gasp and kiss him tenderly, trying to distract him from the pain.

"I think- I think that it's just the position," He pants as he puts his hands on my shoulders to steady himself.

I nod, take that into account and slowly move us so that he is against the tub wall, not entirely sitting, and I am standing in the water, it coming to my mid chest. Moving him had made me come out of him, so now I slowly reposition my self and look down at him. When he nods, I gently push in and hear him hiss slightly still, but he keeps nodding for me to go on. When I am buried to the hilt, I almost collapse forward, but I regain my senses and look down at him, kiss his nose gently then kiss his mouth, asking for entrance with a small nip to his lower lip. Harry grants me entrance and I let my tongue travel the moist cavern with fervor, distracting him as much as possible from the pain as my hands also come up and tweak at his nipples. "Good job, Harry," I whisper to him between kisses.

When Harry starts to kiss back more, moans, groans, and keens at my attentions I take this as he is doing better, and when he speaks I know so. "Move," He pants after a long kiss.

I slowly move out to where only the head of my dick is still inside, then push back in, with the same measured slowness. I keep everything smooth, slow, and kind. I don't want to be rude to Harry anymore, especially when we are doing something as passionate as this. This whole time, my rhythm is becoming faster and more erratic, Harry's moans are becoming louder and more often, and I am feeling a heat coil tighter and tighter within me.

"Draco!" Harry gasps out when he cums in the water, small white strains floating about now.

I move faster, to draw out his pleasure and feel myself tip over the edge shortly after him. "Harry," I pant as I barely manage to sit beside him and pull his slightly quaking form into my chest, "Just sleep now, my beautiful Harry," I whisper and kiss his damp hair before I actually clean him and barely manage to get us both out of the tub. I think that the fact that this is easy is due to his very slender form, but I know that he is much stronger than people would give him credit for with his frame. The main annoyance at this time is the tail which flicks around a bit and gets cold drops of water on both of us even as we are dried. I finally dry the tail off before changing and wondering how to get Harry to the Gryffindor dorm. If I carry him, a Gryffindor might spot us and think that I hexed Harry or something, if I wake him up, I'll feel bad about not being able to take care of him properly. I also ponder taking him to my dorm, but then cancel that idea because, again, a Gryffindor might see us, and if one doesn't a Slytherin will most definitely and they'll think that I have gone insane. I decide to just wait here with him until he wakes up and I half doze with him, finding my tail curling around the both of us in a sweet way.

"Hmm," Harry grumbles a bit before opening his eyes to look at my peaceful face, "Draco," he calls softly which wakes me up immediately.

"What?" I say with eyes wide open with concern.

"Nothing, I was just wanting to get out of the bathroom," Harry says blushing slightly as he looks around them.

"Yeah, I didn't know of a good way to get you out of here, so I just decided not to," I say lamely with a shrug as I sit up and stretch. I help Harry up then we walk out of there after checking the halls for any wandering students. "Thank Merlin that it's a Hogsmede weekend," I mutter before I start walking, "Do you want to go to Hogsmede?" I ask, only just thinking of it.

"Sure, Three Broomsticks?" Harry answers and questions back.

"Sounds great to me," I say before pinning Harry to a wall and kissing him passionately before pulling away slightly, taking his hand and walking us out of the school. We both release hands whenever we see or hear someone, because we both know that this wouldn't be a good thing to bring up just yet. We enter together, but we keep some distance between us. I'm grateful that I'd kept my bag with me now or else people would have really wondered what we were doing. I grabbed out the books and laid them open while we drank butterbeer, but we didn't really look at them, we mostly just talked. We got to know each other, for the first time. I now know why Harry is really that skinny, I know why he loves it at Hogwarts, because with his aunt and uncle they sound dreadful. Harry learns why I was so rude to him, why my family is the way they are, aside from the Death Eater stuff, and why I am so proud of my family, but not my father. Why, despite my pride, I hate my father, why he is so cold.

When I realize how much I have shared with him I instantly clam up and say nothing more until Harry gives me a curious look and does a casual brush of my hand with his own. "What's wrong?" Harry asks with a small frown, "You can keep talking, I love hearing the sound of your voice," He whispers lower now so that no one around us can hear.

"No, I shouldn't I've already said more than I should have, especially to you," I say with regret as I actually look down at one of the books now and leaf through it to avoid further questions.

"Draco," Harry whispers, "You can trust me with anything, it's not like I'll use any of this against you, like I'd want to," he says sincerely as he tries to get me to look away from the book.

I try not to, but the second that I glance at Harry, I regret it because with that pouting face, I can't look away until it goes. "I really don't have much more to tell you, so please let it go," I plead, not wanting to talk about my father being a Death Eater. I would hate myself forever if I ever told him that willingly, especially this early in the relation- wait, is this a relationship? "Does this-" I start, not knowing if I really want to ask it like that, "Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask in a very soft and low tone.

Harry's face lights up and he smiles so broadly, "Of course!" He exclaims, not keeping to the quiet tone which makes everyone in the pub look at us. I flush and look at the book again, mostly to avoid any of the curious gazes of students rather than the adults. Harry realizes his mistake and covers his mouth comically before looking down into the books like me. We remain silent for a few moments before the place is filled with chatting again and most attention is off us.

I close the books, "Want to go to Honeydukes?" I question now as I stand and stuff the books into my bag.

"Sounds good," Harry says still blushing brightly and looking nervous now.

I walk, ignoring the new behavior now and when we pass a very enclosed alley way, I push Harry into it quickly and kiss him. When I pull away I smile at him, "I wanted to do that the second you answered, but for obvious reasons I didn't." I say happily before kissing him again briefly and leading him back out to the sweet shop. "I'm buying," I whisper before going over to a display of their newest treats.

We get many different treats and when we are at the register it rings up to a rather high number that makes Harry look upset, "I'll pay for my stuff," he mutters.

"No," I say instantly and pay the man at the register, not giving Harry a chance to. "It's not any trouble to pay for stuff, Harry," I say to him as we walk out with a bag of treats and a little lollipop each.

"Yeah, but it isn't trouble for me either, you know that I'm loaded," Harry says in a guilty tone.

"But you don't have any way right now to make more money, so you need to save that. My parents both work, so that is two incomes into my bank," I explain and lightly brush his cheek with a casual hand, not catching anyone's attention by the small motion.

Harry looks up at me with an incredulous gaze then blushes when I just smile, stick the lollipop rather far into one cheek and make it bulge then moan a bit to try and tempt him. "Draco!" He says as his face goes to a deeper red, one that I didn't even think him capable of until now. I laugh out then and continue walking.

When we get back to the school it is almost time for supper and we frown before going to our own tables and eating. We meet up after the meal then simply say goodnight to each other, knowing that anything further would draw a lot of attention. I fall asleep somewhat fitfully, wishing that I could sleep with Harry, no not sex, but actually sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So? How'd you like chapter 2? I am so nervous that I screwed something up.

Disclaimer: I seriously make no profits off this, these stories are solely for peoples enjoyment and conversations between me and friends. J.K. Rowling owns it all! I'm just a messed up little fangirl.

Warning: This is BoyXBoy stuff, so if you don't like it. . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!?

* * *

When I wake up, I am glad that it is still the weekend because that gives me some more time to have with Harry.

"Draco," Harry called as he half ran down the steps, "Let's go study," He says loud enough for the benefit of Ron and Hermione being in hearing distance.

We usually wake up and do this every morning that we both have free, or any class we have together we sit close enough that one of us approaches the other and asks them a question about the project. This gives us time to spend the weekends at Hogsmeade, but sometimes we stay in the castle, "study" in one of our dorms, and actually mute the walls and door as we yell ourselves hoarse while fucking.

Today is Thursday and we have the rest of the evening free before dinner so we went to the library to study. Harry suddenly throws something over us and sits in my lap, kissing me. "Harry!" I exclaim with shock, not wanting to be discovered.

"Invisiblity cloak, so calm down," Harry mutters, "And hush too, people can still hear us," he says as he shuffles a bit in my lap and kisses me again, this time eliciting a barely audible moan from me.

"Mercy Harry," I whisper when he pulls away a bit with an evil smirk, "Who brought this kind of behavior out of you?" I question, knowing Harry to have always been the one to hide from most anything that would give him any more attention. And this would definitely give him more attention.

Harry finally pulls away fully and slides off my lap before checking around us to make sure that no one is too near as he slides off the cloak. We study a bit more, in companionable silence before Weasely and Granger show up. I remain respectfully silent, knowing how good of friends my new boyfriend is with them while they shoot daggers through glares.

"Harry, you've been studying an awful lot lately, I would say that I'm impressed aside from the one that you're studying with," Hermione says, keeping her gaze locked on Harry as she says this, but the second she finishes, she glares at me.

"Yeah, c'mon mate, there's snow on the ground, let's go have a snowball fight with Fred and George," Ron suggests with a goofy smile that fades when he looks at me.

"We still need to study," Harry says with an uncomfortable look as he avoids his friends gazes.

"You can go, Harry, we've gotten plenty done for today," I say with a courteous smile to Ron and Hermione.

"But-" Harry tries to whisper to me.

"Go, have fun with your friends," I say sternly, gather up the books and stand, "I'll probably hang out outside for a bit too," I add with a big grin. With that I walk off and put the things away, I wander around for a bit, then go out, watching the several snowball fights going on around the grounds. I spot Harry and the Weasleys with Hermione throwing them around and the twins occasionally throw them at higher speeds with magic, making the others squawk with indignant sounds. I laugh and settle in a dry spot under a tree, staring out around the grounds still.

"Draco!" Harry hollers just before a snowball lands in my face. I splutter and stare in amazement at Harry who had thrown the snow at me. I stand and as Harry tries to apologize while I glare at him, I gather some snow into my hands. Throwing it at Harry, landing it right in his face as he yelps. I take advantage of his blind moment and tackle him to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Hermione shouts as I feel myself dragged back by the twins and Ron helps a gasping and laughing Harry sit up. I realize how bad that looked to his friends who don't know about our relationship, but to me it was fun and Harry found it fun as well.

"It's okay guys," Harry says soothingly as he still fights over his laughter.

I chuckle a bit, but then realize that I still have a Weasely twin on each arm and cough a bit to draw Harry's attention to my predicament.

"Fred, George, let him go," Harry pleads with a sad face.

Everyone looks suspiciously at us both, baffled by how comfortable we seem with each other, I feel my tail flick in annoyance now, wishing that it were easy to tell them about us. It isn't the fact that we're gay, I'm more than certain that they'd accept that, but the fact that it's me. Draco Malfoy. That I am dating Harry Potter. The redheaded twins reluctantly release me and step back as I stand, brush myself off, nod, and start walking away.

"Draco!" Harry calls with distress in his tone.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry," I call over my shoulder without fully looking back at them, knowing that if I look at Harry, I'll break. I keep walking, making my way back inside and going to the dormitory, changing into fresh, warm clothes.

At dinner I finish quickly and wait for Harry to be done as well. I then pull him into a closet near by and kiss him briefly, "Goodnight, Harry, and if you can, tell your friends about us, I'll try to do the same," I request softly.

"I'll try," I hear Harry whisper as I walk past him and go back to the dormitories and sleep heavily after the events of the day. There are still classes, but when we have free time, Harry and I study.

I am thinking about the tournament again and am unable to fall asleep tonight. I decide to go ask Severus if he knows anything that he'll share with me. When I make it to his office I knock and am instantly admitted access.

"Something bothering you, Draco?" Severus drawls as he looks up from his desk.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor," I say in a official tone, not being shy about this, but making it known that I don't want to displease the man, "I was wondering what you know about-" I start before Severus stands.

"You want to know about the Goblet of Fire and what will happen to Mr. Potter in the Triwizard Tournament?" The man finishes for me.

"Yes, sir," I say and lower my gaze.

"Answer me first, as to why you want to know," Severus says with a quirked eyebrow, "and come sit," he invites as he goes over to the fireplace in his office with chairs around it much like a House Common Room.

I do as he invites and sit uncomfortably, knowing that I would probably have to tell my Godfather someday anyway, might as well get it over with now. "I'm concerned for Harry, because we have recently started dating, and I do feel rather strongly for him," I admit, feeling my face flush and my tail swish beside me with anxiety as to how Severus will react.

The dark man looked me over and thought through my words carefully before he spoke. He sat up straighter in his chair and looked me in the eye, "I can honestly say that I'm not surprised," He says simply before answering my question. "As for Harry, he'll have finish the last two events, and I warn you, that the outcome might not be pleasant. We don't know how or why the Goblet let out another name, let alone how his name ended up in it, Harry honestly answered that he didn't ask another student to put it in, and we don't want to bother with asking all students 17 or older, with Veritaserum, if they put it in," Severus says with a solemn tone, using Harry's first name for maybe the first time in front of me.

"I see," I say in a soft, sad tone as I fist my hands into the material of my night robe.

"I wish that I could give you good news, that Harry doesn't have to finish the Tournament, especially after the dragon show" Severus says seriously, like he's ever joked, "But that would be impossible, the Goblet won't let him out of this, especially not now."

I nod, "Thank you," I whisper, "I wish that he didn't have to, or that I could take his place," I say wistfully. "I'll be going then," I say as I stand and run my fingers through my hair, brushing them across my pointed ears. They flicker a bit then settle into their usual perked position and I walk out since Severus doesn't say anything else. I go back to bed and am able to sleep a bit better, but not by much. When I wake in the morning, I feel horrible from the lack of sleep. I do get up though and make myself move around. There aren't classes today so I go to breakfast and wait for Harry who shows up alone. I wait for him to finish then come up behind him at his table which he is sitting at, relatively alone. I'm shocked by this, but tap his shoulder, "Ready to study?" I question, not wanting to actually study though.

"Library, your room, or mine?" He questions.

"Mine," I whisper and hold my hand out for Harry. He doesn't take it with a pointed look, but stands all the same and we walk out and down to my dorm, I lock and silence the room and settle onto the bed without disruption, questions, or any other word to disturb out thoughts. We don't even bother each others thoughts and just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"Draco," Harry whispers, and leans into me. I wrap my arms around him and purr slightly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be safe, I can handle myself, or do I have to recount to you all of my encounters?" He teases slightly.

"You don't." I say instantly, "And every one of those events were successful with help," I counter.

"I won't be entirely alone, and Dumbledor won't let one of these challenges kill me, you saw me with the dragon, I did pretty well by myself there," Harry counters with a whining voice.

This makes me laugh a bit, "How old are you, five?" I tease him and while we laugh for a bit, letting the less than pleasant topic drop I feel at ease finally. "I didn't realize until now, just how exhausted I am," I murmur and tilt my head back, closing my eyes.

"You can sleep if you need to," Harry whispers, shuffling around a bit to where he is straddling my lap and he kisses my eyelids.

"That wouldn't be fair to you," I protest and rest my hands on his hips, opening my eyes and staring into his stunning, green ones.

"I like watching you sleep sometimes, and we can do more when you wake up," he says teasingly.

"Alright, but only give me an hour, don't let me sleep past that," I say and slide us over so that I am on my side keeping us in our position, but Harry's leg isn't under us, but one is still hanging over my hip. I kiss the tip of his nose then fall asleep shortly after.

When I do wake up, it's to Harry's bright eyes again. "Hello," He whispers with a sweet smile.

"You let me sleep longer than an hour," I accuse with a playful smile as I roll us over so that I am straddling him. I kiss his nose as I had just before falling asleep and let my tail, playfully, coil around his ankle, stroking at the bare skin there.

"Sorry, but you looked so sweet there," Harry apologizes and hums as my tail moves higher up his leg, I wish that I had his pants off already though.

"Thanks, but it's late now, we missed lunch," I mutter before going down and nibbling on his neck, finding all of his sensitive places and abusing them thoroughly, loving his keens and moans as I do. My tail makes its way up his pants still, to his groin where a tent has grown. It strokes up and down his erection, seemingly of it's own accord, but by small conscious effort on my part.

"I'd miss lunch for you any day, especially for this," Harry gasps out and humps against my thigh in an attempt for more friction compared to just my tail.

"Glad to hear," I whisper into his ear and start to remove his school clothes, robes and all, going slowly, but keeping Harry from moving too much as I do, wanting to torture him a bit during this.

"Drae," Harry whines, using his nickname for me as he tries to hurry me up.

"This is payback for letting me sleep too long," I whisper and kiss his now exposed stomach. It isn't flabby, by no means at all, nor is it too toned, but it is flat and firm. I don't even think that Harry has an ounce of fat on his body! I then lick up it and grin impishly up at him as I attack his pert nipples, loving the moans and gasps that come from him as a result. "How bad do you want me?" I question him with a smirk.

"Merlin, I want you so bad that it hurts, that I think I'll die!" he shouts out, and that makes me blush to hear him speak like that.

I cover the blush well enough by going down again, licking down his chest and to his stomach again, dipping my tongue into his belly button, making him snort with laughter. As I do this, I tug down his trousers and boxers, freeing his weeping erection. I lick up it briefly then go down on it, swallowing it whole and humming around it.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Harry screams out now after all the torture, me being so direct actually shocked him it seems.

I chuckle around it, the vibrations making him moan and gasp loudly. I bob up and down on him for a few minutes then let him slip out of my mouth with an audible 'pop.' I summon the potion that I've had in my trunk for this specific purpose, then stop myself for a brief moment to look up at Harry. "Do you want to see my body?" I question him with a lustful gaze. His eyes darken even more with lust as well as he is only able to nod his head at this point. I remain straddling his legs as I reach my hands up to remove my robe and vest, then I slowly unbutton the shirt and wink playfully at Harry who, even if he wanted to, seems unable to move. When the shirt is unbuttoned, I let it hang there and trail my hands down my own chest, making the way down to my trousers which I unbutton and slip down my hips before getting off the bed to get them the rest of the way off. I take my boxers with them and wiggle my ass just for Harry to see, then get back up on him and smile. "Did you like the show?" I ask him as I kiss his neck and lips.

"Merlin, Drae, just hurry up!" Harry gasps out, clenching his eyes closed with concentration.

I pout at not getting an answer, "You mean that you didn't like it?" I question and hold myself above him, waiting for him to register the sad tone, open his eyes and see my pout.

He does exactly that then instantly regrets it, "No, it's not that I didn't like it, it was great, more than great, it just made me want more," Harry rushes to explain.

I smirk then attack his neck again before kissing his nose and going back down. I slick up one hand with the potion and prod, gently, at Harry's puckered opening. I move slowly, as though if I move a second too fast, I'll rip him. He hates this sometimes, but I think it's showing how much I care about him. When I get a third finger in I search more fervently for his prostate, knowing it's approximate location form our previous times. I find it quickly and listen to Harry's shouts, smirking as I go and abuse the spot.

"Draco!" Harry shouts and I suddenly stop, knowing that he almost came from the overstimulation.

"That was close," I mutter with a smirk. I then prop myself up on my elbows, above him and kiss his neck and jaw. I let him calm down for a moment so that it isn't that short of a ride.

Harry starts pawing at me, wanting more contact than just my thighs on the inside of his and my lips. "Drae, I'm okay now," he whispers.

"Are you sure?" I question teasingly and kiss his nose.

"Yes, please, make love to me," he pleads softly and tilts his head up to kiss me on the lips. I slip my tongue in and shuffle around a bit while kissing him before pressing into him. He moans out as I slowly enter him until I'm fully sheathed in his tight, hot body. "Merlin!" Harry cries out when I move out slightly and suddenly thrust into him.

After all of that foreplay I was more than ready for this and could tell from the beginning that this wouldn't be a long round. I move faster as I feel my climax coming quickly, a tight heat coiling in my lower abdomen. I can tell that Harry isn't going to be much longer either, because he is now calling out completely unintelligible things and his nails are raking down my back, leaving marks, that I can't see, but can tell are there. I wrap a hand around Harry's neglected cock and pump it a few times before he comes over my hand and tightens around me. That is my breaking point too though as I come inside him, coating his insides with hot spunk. "Merlin, Harry, I love you so much," I gasp and fall to my side, pulling him into my arms.

"I love you too, Draco," He responds and nuzzles his head into my chest. I let my tail coil around him and stroke up and down his spine, feeling him shiver in my arms. "Will you stop that, it's kind of distracting," he mumbles.

"It's not like you're focusing too hard on anything," I reason and let it continue.

"Maybe I want to focus on this moment we're having, but if you want to use your tail to ruin it, by all means, be my guest," Harry says with an evil look.

"Oh really, well, if you put it that way, I have no choice," I sigh and then coil my tail around our ankles, keeping us together as we both drift off again. When we wake up, it is to pounding on the door, yelling at us to come out for dinner. It's some random boy from this room, but I can't bother myself to think of his name as I dress, with a flush spreading across my cheeks and Harry does the same, we fix our hair somewhat and grab a couple of books each to look like we'd been studying again, then I take down the charms over the room and we head out, I sniff with disdain at the annoying boy as we go. As we're going up, I whisper to Harry in an empty section of corridor, "Will you go to the ball with me?" I ask.

* * *

A/N: OKAY! so if you've read this before, sorry, but it is a bit different, i edited it and it is much better now i seriously went backwards from chapter 1 forward to chapter 2 then a huge step back in chapter 3... i failed big time, thank you so much Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness for the help i needed it!


End file.
